Eternal Ice
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: AU. Warning: Genderbending. When Ingus gets lost in a blizzard and blacks out, he finds himself in a place, filled with eternal ice and snow. And in that place is a harpist, her abilities completely in sync with the subzero environment. Summary probably sucks, I know...the fic is better than this!


**Author note: I do not own Yakitate! Japan or Final Fantasy III, nor do I own Meister Kirisaki or Ingus or any of the characters. Nor do I own the musical piece that mainly inspired this oneshot, 'Eternal Ice' by Adrian Ziegler. Other pieces that inspired this oneshot a bit are 'Memories,' 'The Lost Tale' and 'Lua Eterna' by Brunuhville.**

**This whole drabble-ish oneshot came up when I was listening to 'Eternal Ice.' I nearly freaked out at what I was thinking (considering I've never done any genderbending before and that I've never thought of pairing such and such characters together), but then I thought over it a bit, and figured, 'well, why not?' **

**So...please don't flame me?**

**Warnings: AU, pairing, Fem!Meister...um...I think that's it.**

**Constructive Criticism would be appreciated. Please read and review, and I hope you enjoy! Thanks!**

* * *

_Eternal Ice_

* * *

The blond-haired warrior trudged through the snowstorm, looking about for some sort of shelter. Poor Ingus had gotten lost on his journey back to the Kingdom of Sasune, having gone through a grueling battle and still suffering from wounds...

Ingus was getting weak. Through the blizzard, he could barely see a thing. All he could hear was the howling of wind, and then...

He blacked out.

* * *

He woke up to find himself in a cave. A small fire was burning brightly, emannating a little warmth for the warrior. He sat up, realizing that there was a heavy blanket overtop him and a pillow and a simple bed underneath him. He even noticed that his wounds were properly cleaned and bandaged.

_What is this place? _Ingus wondered, looking around. _Who brought me here? I should thank them for helping me..._

He then heard the melody of a harp. Curious, the warrior got up and slowly walked in the direction of where the sound was coming from.

He found himself in a large, large hall, encrusted with ice and snow. Snowflakes drifted from a snowflake-shaped hole in the ceiling and onto the tiled floor, and at the far end of the hall stood a lone figure, playing the small harp ever so quietly, ever so gracefully.

She stood, her long, long dress of snowy-white, silver-grey, laced with ribbons of light blue, flowing out beautifully on the ground. Her long, blond hair that trailed down to her hips was pale, the frame of her body tall and fragile, yet full of serenity. The harp in her pale hands was a light gold with silver strings. She turned, having finished the song, and looked at him with pale blue eyes like the ice that froze over lakes and rivers.

"Ah." her voice was quiet, but loud enough for him to hear. It carried a bit of melodic gentleness in the deep, rich tone. "I see that you are awake. I'm glad about that."

Ingus hesitated before he spoke. "Good madam," he began, "I must thank you for helping me out of that storm...I am indeed in your debt."

"There is no need to be in such debt." she answered. "I believe an introduction is in order. My name is Sylvan. And yours would be?"

"Ingus." he paused for a moment before asking, "Do you live here?"

Sylvan nodded quietly. "I do. My abilities lie in this frozen domain. It is only natural I am where my abilities work best."

"...I hate to ask, I really do, but why is your name masculine rather than feminine like most women?"

"..." Sylvan paused before she replied solemnly. "My parents thought I was a boy. They even dressed me as one and told me to act like one. I did not seem to live to their expectations, and they abandoned me in the woods." she sighed sadly before she continued. "It does make some sort of sense, does it not? I am quite tall for a woman, and much less developed than most women as well. It makes much sense."

"I'm sorry..." Ingus started, knowing that he had reached towards a touchy subject.

"No need to apologize." was all Sylvan replied with.

And the two just stood in silence, for what seemed like _forever,_ but was truly just a mere _moment_.

* * *

Ingus realized the blizzard wasn't going to be over for a while.

"It _never_ really ceases until _Spring_." Sylvan had explained to the warrior. "I believe it may be best of you to stay here..."

Ingus had gratefully accepted the offer, and the two got used to each other's prescence quite quickly.

It took Ingus some time to get used to waking up to the melodies of Sylvan's harp every morning, seeing a blizzard still taking place outdoors. He would walk back to that very room where he met her and see her, playing that harp. And all he would do was stand and listen, and perhaps applaud her when the song was finished.

It was routine, a routine that the two got used to over time.

* * *

It wasn't too long before they realized they took affection towards each other. Not that they told each other about it, though.

Ingus wholeheartedly denied to himself over and over again _(no, I'm not in love, it's just teenage senses). _But then again, Sylvan was _graceful_ and _pretty_ and very, _very kind_ and _patient_. And she was so _generous_ to let him stay here, too.

Gosh. _I'm acting like a girl, no offense to any of the women I've ever encountered in my life. _he thought silently. _Really, 'pretty' __of all words? Why not beautiful or gorgeous or something more exquisite?_

Sylvan couldn't help but fall for Ingus. Of course, she denied it to herself over and over again, just like him _(I am not in love. He probably has someone back at home, anyway.) _But then again, Ingus was _so darn gentlemanly _and _handsome _and well, _stern but patient. _

Bloody goodness. _Why am I even thinking about him in this way again? ...Because I love him? But, why do I feel this way?_

* * *

Spring came. The blizzard was finished with until the next winter.

"Perhaps you would like to travel with me to Sasune Castle?" Ingus offered the ice harpist. "You don't have to; there's not much ice and snow out there, but...I just thought you could come along if you want."

Sylvan paused, thinking, before responding. "I think it would be a splendid idea." She responded quietly. "I wouldn't mind coming along."

With that, the two set off for Sasune happily, hands entertwined.

* * *

The Kingdom was quite surprised, and overjoyed, that Ingus had finally come back. Princess Sara had been especially overjoyed, running to Ingus and greeting him with a warm embrace. Sylvan just looked at the two.

_I knew it. He has someone back home. I don't matter to him in that way._

* * *

Ingus glanced at Sylvan during the feast. The ice harpist did not look pleased. In fact, she seemed quite sorrowful.

_What's wrong with her? Why is she so sad? I don't understand..._

* * *

"Sylvan?"

She turned to see Ingus at the door. "Is there anything wrong?" he asked quietly, approaching her.

"No, no." Sylvan responded quietly, even though her heart was telling herself _yes. _"It's nothing. I'm glad that you and...Lady Sara are happy together. That's all." She looked downwards slightly. "I should have realized you had someone back home, someone you deeply care about. I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Ingus repeated. "Sylvan...It's not what you think. I do not care about Lady Sara in that way!" he exclaimed, taking one of Sylvan's hands in his own. "The one I care about in that way is...you."

Sylvan didn't know what to say at first, but she managed a couple words. "Do you...surely mean it? No regrets?"

Ingus took a deep breath before he nodded quietly. "No regrets."

With that being said, the two embraced each other gently, tenderly, not wanting to let go.

* * *

If you ever get lost in the same blizzard Ingus did before, and pass out, you might end up in a cave, with a warm, blazing fire near you with blankets covering you.

If you hear the melody of a harp, follow the sound.

When you reach the end of that path of music, you will find yourself in a room. And in that room besides yourself are two people, a woman with a harp and a man standing not too far from her, watching, listening.

Treat them with sure respect, for they are the rulers of their kingdom of eternal ice.


End file.
